Kissing Cousins
by Snuggly Pink Wolf Product
Summary: Rinoa finds out something about her family that, frankly, she'd have been perfectly happy never knowing - but how will said family handle it? Rated R for M/F relationships, M/M relationships, and incest.
1. Words on a Page

Kissing Cousins By: Wolfemann and Pink Lemonade  
  
Disclaimers: Characters and elements from Final Fantasy 8 do not belong to the authors (hah! We wish!) They belong to Squaresoft. We aren't making money from them either, so please don't sue us!  
  
Warnings: M/F Relationships, Incest, Language, Possible Slash (m/m relationships) to develop  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"Aw, man. Not again," a moping Zell Dincht, head hung, strode dejectedly out of Balamb Garden's cafeteria. "I mean, I helped save the world and I can't even get a few hot do-- The hell?!" he had been about to turn the corner when a blur of blue torpedoed into his side, only barely not sending him flying. He looked down to see Rinoa. He couldn't place her emotions at the moment, though he wasn't very good at such things. There were tears streaming down her face, but her eyes reflected too many things to count. The only completely clear one was shock.  
  
"Hey, Rinoa, what's wrong," he asked, trying to figure out what was happening.  
  
She said something quickly that seemed to resemble 'sorry, Zell,' before replying: "I. I was going through some stuff dad-- No, scratch that," she remarked softly, in a rush, and not taking another breath before continuing. "Some stuff Caraway wanted me to look at in case I wanted to keep it, and I found my mother's diary," Rinoa gasped, but it was evidently to feed a strangled sob rather than for air.  
  
"Reminded you of her," he asked, trying to put together what she could be so upset about, and still sound vaguely supportive.  
  
"No, um, well.." Rinoa took a slow breath, paling, before she seemed to choke on the words she uttered. "You. know Laguna's Squall's father.. Right?"  
  
Zell looked at her like she was crazy - which he was beginning to seriously suspect. "It took you this long to figure that out?"  
  
"Let me finish!" she snapped, though her anger didn't hold conviction - at least not directly at Zell. "I-In the dream world, you saw that Laguna and my mother were close for a real short time, right?"  
  
"What? Raine's your mother? But she's Squall's mother."  
  
"No, Zell!" that time Rinoa's glare held annoyance. "...Well, sort of."  
  
This he knew how to respond to. "Huh?"  
  
"You saw things through Ward in the dream world, didn't you?"  
  
"Usually," he nodded, trying to keep his brain from tying into a knot long enough to follow her train of thought.  
  
"The first time, on the train... Julia, the one Laguna was with most of the night... She's my mother," only the fleeting fact that she was talking to someone who had thought he'd lost his weapons and then found them securely on his hands fifteen minutes later, thanks to Quistis, kept her from screaming at him.  
  
"Julia and Caraway? Ouch, I can see why you're upset - but it's not really that bad, is it?"  
  
"Zell, you idiot! No! I wouldn't have been born if they hadn't-- Wait, I stand corrected," she muttered bitterly. "There was something Ellone didn't let Squall see that night in the dream world."  
  
Hyne help me if he lives to see another day, Rinoa thought to herself.  
  
"Zell," her voice was a deadly calm, only betrayed by the red flush rising to her cheeks. "Think about it for a minute before answering."  
  
Because I swear to Hell your life depends on it.  
  
"They were alone, in Julia's room," she continued, "and the next thing Squall saw was about an hour later.. I found one of Laguna's dog tags on attached to the page that was from that night.. Then, nine months later, I found something on my birth."  
  
"Laguna's your dad," he asked incredulously.  
  
In spite of herself, Rinoa sighed in relief.  
  
"But he's Squall's dad," he said as soon as her sigh was out.  
  
Dincht, are you that damned stupid? Her temper flared uncharacteristically, and right when she was about to snap, a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Zell, Rinoa? Is something wrong?"  
  
Zell looked towards the slender blonde approaching them, glad to see who it was. "Quistis? Maybe you can help Rinoa out more than I can."  
  
Quistis took one look at both of her friends' expressions and instantly thought it wise for Zell to leave as quickly as possible.  
  
"Zell, Irvine's looking for you," she said. "Um, Selphie's sick in bed with a cold and you know she hates being stuck in bed. Wants you to play a few card games with them."  
  
"Uhm, okay," Zell said. "Hope you can sort out whatever's wrong, Rinoa," he said, backing away apologetically before starting off towards a problem he knew how to help with.  
  
Lame, Quisty, she told herself. Irvine never mentioned that, but Selphie is sick and he did ask me to tell Zell to stop by their dorm for some reason.  
  
"Okay, Rinoa," she said calmly once Zell was out of earshot. "What's wrong?"  
  
The raven-haired young woman wordlessly pulled a few yellowed sheets of paper out of her pocket, separated into two very small books. "Read the top one first."  
  
Quistis read through the papers carefully, the details falling into place with what Squall and the others had said later. A part of her mind couldn't help but think that Squall would have been traumatized if Ellone hadn't 'faded out' when she had, according to the journal.  
  
Then she hit the second and third sheets.  
  
"Laguna's your father, isn't he," she asked, before hitting the final sheets.  
  
Rinoa, ashen, just nodded.  
  
"I'm assuming you haven't told Squall yet," Quistis said quietly, handing the sheets back to Rinoa. "It could be wrong, you know."  
  
"It. doesn't seem likely. Read the back of that dog tag attached to the paper."  
  
Quistis read it - Laguna's tag. AB- wasn't that common.  
  
"And it wasn't Caraway's, I take it?"  
  
"No. It's his, and it's mine. And it's a very rare blood type, except for with the Shumi. But to them O+ is rare, and 38% of humans have that... Mom's research, if you care."  
  
"She had to research it privately, so she wrote it in her diary."  
  
"Well, you're definitely not half-Shumi," Quistis said with a weak chuckle. "What are you going to do?"  
  
".Squall needs to know, Quistis."  
  
"You're right," she nodded. "He does. But are you going to tell him?"  
  
".I.. Don't know if I can. The problem is, I don't think he'll believe anyone else."  
  
"I think it would be best if you told him, yes," Quistis nodded. "But maybe you should have some help with it. Elle might know something about this - she seems to know about everything else. Or maybe Laguna himself?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, telling Laguna will be way easier. 'Hi, I'm your daughter, even though I just found out.'"  
  
"After abandoning her after something like that?" Rinoa shot back.  
  
"You mean like you 'abandoned' Seifer? Rinoa, people have one-night stands. They're common enough, and people don't always realize what might happen. You're saying that he doesn't know, but you're acting like he does. Which is it?"  
  
"Fine, well.... I know Ellone wouldn't know, because she would have said something way sooner than now."  
  
"All right," Quistis nodded, glad that Rinoa was calming down a bit. "That makes sense."  
  
"It explains something else, too," Rinoa mused quietly. "Mom wouldn't let them put the name Rinoa Caraway on the birth certificate..."  
  
"So she used her maiden name?"  
  
"Yeah, she did," Rinoa seemed absent.  
  
"I guess I can't really say I'm surprised it never occurred to Squall," Quistis admitted, a little shocked herself. Especially in light of what it meant for the two of them. "Rinoa - what are you and Squall going to do about this?"  
  
"I really, really wish I knew...."  
  
"He does love you, Rinoa," Quistis said, ignoring the twinge of frustration in the back of her mind at the statement. "And you love him, right?"  
  
"If I didn't, would I be upset? Of course I do, Quistis! ...But. What am I gonna do?" Rinoa resembled a lost child with that statement.  
  
Make sure he's not armed when you tell him, was the first thing that came to Quistis' mind, but she stuffed it back quickly.  
  
"Rinoa, half-siblings aren't necessarily that closely related. And even with the blood types, it could be a fluke. Maybe have Dr. Kadowaki confirm it?"  
  
"Damn convienient fluke," Rinoa murmured quietly. "But.. Yeah, I guess."  
  
"It couldn't hurt. And you could find out about it before you tell Squall." "Well.. I guess I'm off to Dr. Kadowaki's," Rinoa turned slowly.  
  
"Rinoa," Quistis said quickly, putting a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Whatever happens, remember that Squall's first reactions don't always last, okay?"  
  
"Kiros... Quistis... Um, I hate to be a burden.. But could you possibly explain things to him? It's. easier than talking to Squall or Laguna," Rinoa explained awkwardly.  
  
Quistis frowned. "You want me to try explaining this to Kiros? Isn't this bringing in more people than you have to?"  
  
"I don't want you to do anything else, Quistis. Hell, just fax those diary pages to his office. You don't have to."  
  
"I'm okay with it, Rinoa - I just wasn't sure if you really wanted him to know about it. When I do tell him, should I tell him he can tell Laguna? He probably won't listen to me, just do what he thinks is best, but...."  
  
".Kiros is the best person to tell him. At least I think so," Rinoa sighed. "Besides, if this affects Laguna at all the first person he'll turn to will be Kiros."  
  
"Rinoa, I'm sure it'll affect him. It's not like he didn't care when he found out about Squall."  
  
"I know. Look, the most important thing you can do is find Zell and preferably zap his memory of the past hour. Tell him not to tell anyone and he'll blab it to either Irvine or Selphie, or, worse, Squall. And knowing him he'll figure it all out in time to open his big mouth. But I guess he can't help it."  
  
"I think I better freshen up a bit before I go over there or, even if Zell doesn't, Selphie and Irvine will know something is up."  
  
"Yeah, that probably would be a good idea. My room's near theirs, if you want to use it," Quistis smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Quisty," Rinoa managed a weak smile. "I owe you one."  
  
"Just don't do anything rash if Squall doesn't take the news well at first," Quistis responded with an equally weak chuckle. "I'll go try to get in touch with Kiros."  
  
"Thanks," Rinoa replied. "Bye." She walked off towards the dorms, a little less confused but still as distressed. 


	2. Securing Communications

~~~Part 2~~~  
  
"This isn't fair!" Zell whined. "You both know I suck at this!"  
  
"So," Irvine shrugged. "Don't use your good cards."  
  
"Irvine," Selphie drew the tall cowboy's attention to the board. "Practice as you preach." He looked down, an heaved a sigh as he saw his own card and Quezacotl flipped by a Diablos card Selphie won from Zell minutes before. The idyllic little scene was shattered when Rinoa burst in, and, rather unceremoniously, said:  
  
"Zell, we need to talk."  
  
"Uhm, sure," Zell said, not certain if the brief respite from getting his ass kicked was worth a repeat of this morning's confusion.  
  
"Looks like Selphie and Irvine are playing anyway," she remarked. "Zell will be back in a minute." /If he has remotely human intelligence./  
  
Selphie coughed, and Irvine winced at the rattly sound, but Selphie had other things on her mind.  
  
"What's goin' o--" she began to ask, before interrupted by Irvine.  
  
"Seffie," his eyes sent her a message: not right now.  
  
/Thank you, Irvine./ Rinoa thought.  
  
"See you two later," Zell said uncertainly, as he followed Rinoa out of the room.  
  
"'Bye, Zell."  
  
"Later, Dincht.."  
  
"Uhm," Zell started as the door closed behind him, "this about what what you were talking about earlier?"  
  
"Yeah," Rinoa nodded. "It's really, really important that you don't tell anyone at all about that."  
  
"What's wrong," he asked, frowning. Things like that were usually bad news, that much he knew.  
  
"It's. just some medical stuff. It clicked with something Dr. Kadowaki told me, and, well.. I just need some time to sort things out with myself," Rinoa winced at how awkward she sounded, but knowing Zell he wouldn't notice. "Don't even talk to Quistis about it, OK? It's confidential stuff, and Dr. Kadowaki probably wouldn't be happy if she knew I'd told anyone at all."  
  
"Uhm, you're not...." He trailed off and let the half-question hang, not sure if asking about it would be taken well.  
  
"Pregnant?" she finished. /Hyne, of course he thinks of something halfway logical and doesn't take it back when I'm trying to keep him quiet./ "No, of course not-- Would I be that upset? I mean, Squall wouldn't abandon me." /Unless he doesn't take this news well,/ her mind reminded her grimly.  
  
"Uhm, uh.... Well, don't worry about it, I won't tell anybody," Zell said quickly, trying to cover how badly he didn't want to answer that question.  
  
"'Kay, that's all. Have fun, Zell!" she forced her typical happy expression onto her face, but added: "Look, just remember to keep quiet for a few days, OK?"  
  
"No problem," he said, cocking his usual grin. "You can count on me."  
  
"See you," Rinoa called, turning left and heading to, Zell assumed, the infirmary, while he turned and walked back into the dorm, still trying to figure out just what was going on.  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"Come on.... How hard can it be to get a priority com-line to Esthar, for Hyne's sake!" Quistis had been trying to reach Kiros for almost thirty minutes now, and she was getting tired of the bureaucratic runaround.  
  
"Maybe if I told them Squall had a message for Laguna I'd get through faster," she grumbled.  
  
"Aide Seagill will be just a moment, Miss Trepe," the operator informed her.  
  
/Only the tenth time I've heard that in the last twenty minutes,/ she thought. /Time to play hardball./  
  
"Listen to me, you reject from a telemarketing firm," she growled in her best Instructor Trepe tone. "I am not using a priority one communication line to deliver Father's Day greetings to your president. This is a critical matter, and if you don't get Aide Seagill on the line *now*, you *will* be held accountable."  
  
"Aide Seagill speaking," Kiros' calm, collected voice replied, a hint of amusement in it.  
  
"Glad to finally speak to you, Kiros," Quistis said with a slight sigh. "Sorry about the temper back there."  
  
"...No real problem. As for problems, what might yours be?"  
  
"Possibly good news and definitely bad news for Laguna, and all those involved who know about it thought it should be delivered through you," she said matter-of-factly. "Not critically bad news, but one of those delicate issues."  
  
"...Keep going," Kiros wasn't used to having to urge people to keep talking, it seemed. Laguna needed to be told when to stop and he seemed to read Ward's mind.  
  
"The good news, depending on how he takes it, is that Laguna has another child. We don't have definitive test results yet, but there are several rare traits in common - his blood type, for example. There is also a fairly detailed journal explaining the situation." She paused, not quite sure how blunt to be with the next part.  
  
Kiros hesitated a moment before speaking.  
  
".Whose, and who is it?" Obviously he wasn't as calm as he'd been moments before, but maintained a professional tone.  
  
"Julia's, the entertainer from Galbadia. And that's the bad news," she hesitated for a moment, and then said it. "I'm afraid it's Rinoa."  
  
"...Hang on, Laguna, ask Ward," the voice on the other end snapped, a disbelieving, quiet tone replacing the annoyed one seconds later. "How can that...? What about General Caraway?"  
  
"According to the brief look I had at the pages Rinoa showed me," Quistis explained quietly, "she slept with General Caraway shortly after the three of you left. When she found out she was pregnant, she blackmailed him into marrying her, rather than try to raise a child alone, or waiting for the off-chance Laguna might come back. Given her career, I have to admit that I can't really blame her."  
  
".Yes, that's true," he admitted. "But the real problem here is Rinoa and Squall.. And keeping Laguna from tearing himself to shreds over it, which, if you'd seen him after he found out about Commander Leonhart-- Squall, I mean-- isn't as easy as it sounds."  
  
"Especially since Rinoa has mixed feelings about him at this point," Quistis agreed. "There's still a chance that Julia was mistaken, albeit a slim one - we're going to have Dr. Kadowaki run some tests to make sure. That's why we wanted to let you know before Laguna - so you were ready for any fallout if you waited to let Rinoa tell him, or so he could hear it from somebody he trusted first."  
  
Kiros sighed. "Laguna would trust Ultimecia on a whim, so that's not saying much.. Though I do see your logic."  
  
"Kiros, there's a difference in the sort of trust involved. You're close to him - he might trust a stranger, but he trusts you enough to rely on you. And that's the sort of person he'll need."  
  
"I know, I know.. Look, Laguna will be there within at the most a few hours once someone tells him-- and job be damned. But this *is* more important. How are Squall and Rinoa taking it?"  
  
"She hasn't told Squall yet, but she's not taking it particularly well," Quistis sighed. "She wants to be the one to tell him, but she's afraid to do so."  
  
".Proof in itself she's at the least related to him," Kiros mused aloud. "Maybe she should get Ellone to help? I know it might seem farfetched, but I think between the two of them they could calm him down."  
  
"I think Ellone could calm Squall down if Seifer tried to take over the Commander's seat," Quistis chuckled. "I'll suggest it to Rinoa. Do you think you can keep Laguna from spilling the news to Squall before she's ready?"  
  
".I think I might have to come up with an excuse to get him to Garden, then tell him once Rinoa's told Squall," he confessed. "But, then.. He *might* keep quiet if I tell him how important it is."  
  
"Which means that Rinoa's going to have to tell Squall quickly," she frowned. "Even if you do that, I don't think it'll last long."  
  
"Thing is, Ellone should be there, and even if she says it something as simple as a visit, Laguna will want to come-- he really, really hates his job lately."  
  
"And that's proof that he's related to Squall, as if we needed anything more. You're right, though - I don't think Ellone's been over here without Laguna coming with her since everything got back to normal. At least as normal as things ever are around here."  
  
"No. Laguna knows she can handle herself, but. I guess he has trouble not thinking of her as the little girl he knew. And, as I've already said, any excuse to leave Esthar works for him."  
  
"And you can't come up with any excuse to keep him there?"  
  
"Not really. He'll use some lame excuse, then Ellone'll take pity on him and tell me to let him come," Kiros sighed. "No one seems to complain about how he's doing his job, though."  
  
"That's because you and Ward are doing at least two thirds of it," Quistis pointed out. "And he's popular, that always helps when you have elections," she sighed.  
  
"Maybe we could keep him distracted long enough for Rinoa and Ellone to break the news to Squall. It wouldn't be that big an issue, I just can't see Squall taking it well if Laguna tells him first."  
  
"We could try that," he agreed. "If Rinoa and Ellone can talk to Squall within two days. And that's if we're lucky."  
  
"I don't know if the tests will be done that quickly," Quistis sighed. "I think you know as well as I do that Squall will probably either go into denial if he doesn't have proof, and I don't like thinking about what that would do to Rinoa. At least if he just shuts down she knows how to handle that."  
  
"We're going to have to get Laguna to give a blood sample then, so there goes just telling Squall then bringing in Laguna."  
  
"Unless you just happen to have a genetic report on your president," she asked hopefully. "Though I don't imagine he'd have been too crazy about that."  
  
"We do-- If you're up for going through twenty year old military files, and even then I think those got burned in a fire at the medical base in the war against Esthar."  
  
"Wonderful," she sighed. "I don't suppose you know if it would be possible for Kadowaki to compare Rinoa's file with Squall's, see if they're close enough to be half-siblings?"  
  
"Not without Laguna's files, and quite possibly Julia's and Raine's."  
  
"And if those two existed it would be a miracle. So I suppose we'll just have to find some way to distract Laguna until it's all over. Think that if we told him we needed a sample to compare to Squall's, but that our fearless commander doesn't want to talk about it, he'd keep quiet?"  
  
"Worst comes to worst we'll strap him to a table," Kiros grumbled, Quistis wondering for a brief moment if he was serious. "And a maybe is the best I can offer."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to handle your end. Wish I could help more, but I'm going to have my hands full over here, either way. At least Rinoa thinks she can keep Zell quiet about it."  
  
"Honestly? I think Zell forgets everything but his own name, from what I've heard."  
  
"In which case it's a question of whether he forgets that Rinoa was upset before he forgets that at least one person would probably be willing to kill him if he blabbed about it," she said seriously. "Good luck, Kiros."  
  
"...We'll probably show up soon," he responded grimly. "Good luck to you, too."  
  
"Thanks," Quistis nodded. "Balamb Garden, signing off," she said, before closing the com line and going through to erase any signs of the message going through.  
  
That'd almost be worse than Laguna letting the cat out of the bag early.... 


	3. On the Road to Hell

~~~Part 3~~~  
  
Kiros opened the door to Laguna's office without knocking, as he'd become accustomed to doing over the past years.  
  
"Laguna, are you busy?"  
  
He looked up from his desk, and, guilty looking, slid a few pieces of paper into the desk. But he knew lying, at least to Kiros or Ward, was pointless.  
  
"Nope, just sketching some stuff."  
  
"Well, you can bring it with you on our way to Balamb," Kiros said with a slight smile for his old friend - no matter the rank, it was impossible to think of Laguna as your boss. "I'm afraid there's some confusion over there about something, and they need to talk to you. Nothing major, but it would be an excuse to get away from here for a day or two."  
  
"Really?" the dark haired man perked up. "Where're Elle and Ward?"  
  
"We're going to meet Elle at the airport, and Ward will be staying behind in case anything sudden comes up - can't have all three of us gone, after all, or Odine's likely to try finding some way to turn his lab into a large crater again."  
  
"...He's insane," Laguna muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"But usually very useful," Kiros pointed out with a slight sigh. "We really don't need to have this argument now, though."  
  
"I'm hungry," Laguna remarked, forgetting the past subject with a slight nod. "Can I just grab a PB&J first?"  
  
"Fine," Kiros chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Though I think the kitchen staff wants to kill you by now. By the way - what were you sketching," he asked, slightly curious. Laguna might have been a columnist for a while, but he wasn't usually much for drawing.  
  
"Nothin' much. I was barely lookin' at the paper, and the stupid computer has something wrong with it so I can't play that little game with the smiley guy."  
  
Kiros calmly reached over and pressed the power button on the monitor, not saying a word as it came up to reveal the screensaver.  
  
"Auuuughhh!" Laguna yelled in complaint. "I turned that on, so why did it work for you?!"  
  
"Because it was on when you pressed the power button, Laguna," Kiros said patiently, trying not to laugh. "Remember, when you don't turn everything off at night, it looks like it's off in the morning but it's not. Come on - let's get to the airport, we'll go through that little book that came with the computer on the way if you'd like."  
  
"...Nah. I wanna talk to Elle, I've been busy lately and I miss her."  
  
"Let's grab your sandwich and get going, then."  
  
"Okay." With that, the two of them started down for the kitchen, Laguna pleasantly unaware of just how serious the situation at Balamb really was..  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"Laguna, I'm afraid that I need to borrow Elle for a few minutes," Kiros said as he came back into the passenger's section of the relatively small jet they were using to get to Balamb.  
  
"What's up?" Laguna asked, looking from Kiros to Ellone.  
  
"...Uncle Laguna, if we told you, it would spoil the surprise," Ellone giggled, a smooth flow to her words. /Ironically, I'm not really lying./  
  
"She's right - so don't go peeking, or we'll have to throw you off the plane," Kiros smirked, waiting for Ellone to stand so he could lead her to a more private area.  
  
"Aw, you guys," Laguna pleaded, eyes wide.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Laguna," Ellone laughed, giving him a hug before walking towards Kiros.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Kiros assured him, holding the curtain open politely for the young woman before following her back.  
  
"Okay, so, what's going on?" she asked. "I mean, obviously he doesn't know, but.."  
  
"It's complicated to say the least," Kiros sighed, keeping an ear out for the sound of Laguna trying to eavesdrop on the two of them. "I know you have a strange habit of knowing more than you usually should," he said with a slight smile, "so why don't you start by telling me what you think is going on, if you have any guesses."  
  
"Uncle Laguna has no clue, they're set to take the test when we get there, and Squall has no idea either?" she laughed weakly.  
  
"Right on all counts," Kiros nodded. "And I suspect that means you know what the test of for."  
  
"Yeah." Ellone replied simply.  
  
"Okay," he nodded. "On the bright side, it can't get much worse than it is, as long as we can keep Laguna from figuring out what's going on and telling Squall before you and Rinoa get the chance to talk to him."  
  
"Or Zell," she remarked. "Though he's not going to run to Matron now." The look on her face stated clearly she was remembering some fuzzy little memory, probably involving Squall.  
  
"If we're lucky, he'll forget the details of what she said before it becomes an issue. I don't think it will matter if the rumor mill hears that Rinoa was histerical about something. It would be easy enough to brush that off, and she's better at that sort of damage control than I am. The details - those would be harder to deny."  
  
"Knowing some of the students at Garden, there's probably already enough rumors going around. Let's face it, the majority of them didn't hang around long enough for Quistis to save Zell's life."  
  
"Good point," Kiros nodded. "But it would hardly be the first time somebody around there threatened to kill Zell," he chuckled. "Maybe the first time it wasn't after they tried asking him out on a date, but not the first time in general. I would imagine that they don't have nearly enough information for it to be dangerous."  
  
Ellone shrugged. "Unless Zell says something, people are just gonna wonder what was up with Rinoa and Zell. And that's no problem because Squall trusts him-- that and Rinoa's annoyed enough at him to be repulsed at the thought. Our problem here is Uncle Laguna."  
  
"Exactly. I'd rather have not had him over there until Squall knew, but I think you know just how easily that could be arranged. One way or the other, he'd have gotten in contact too soon."  
  
"I'll talk with Rinoa as soon as I can," Ellone promised.  
  
"That's good," he nodded. "I just hope that the tests don't take long to run. I don't think anybody thinks Squall would accept just being told this, even with the evidence they have so far."  
  
"He won't, you're right.." she hesistated.  
  
"What is it, Ellone?"  
  
She kept quiet for a moment, brown eyes nearly glazed over, when she suddenly shook her head, dismissively. "It's nothing.. The spirits are just unusually talkative today."  
  
"Anything related to this, or just com chatter," he asked, slipping into the terms from his military days - which were usually adequate to explain whatever was happening in Ellone's head, something he never claimed to completely understand.  
  
"Um. something. forget it, really," Ellone grit her teeth, and there was a brief flicker of light as she silenced the apparently chattering beings. "They were just sending me a message."  
  
"I hope you're right about that," Kiros said, shaking his head. "We really don't need more complications with this."  
  
"Definitely not," she agreed.  
  
"Well, we should probably head back out there before Laguna decides that we're plotting something he just has to know about," Kiros chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure you understood the situation - should have known better than to think you didn't know just as much as I do."  
  
"I've got connections," Ellone replied with a half laugh. "Raine would get so annoyed when I told Uncle Laguna she'd made cookies. She said she made them while he wasn't around so that the customers could have some."  
  
"That does sound like Laguna," Kiros said, rolling his eyes. "I'm just glad you've gotten better at keeping secrets over the years - he certainly hasn't."  
  
"He has his faults, but don't we all?"  
  
"They're what make him Laguna," Kiros nodded with a fond smile. "Still, there are days when they're particularly frustrating ones."  
  
"...Kiros, keep Uncle Laguna busy and away from the med lab when we get there, OK? I. think I should speak with Rinoa before they take the test."  
  
"I suppose I can do that," Kiros said with a slight frown. "But the majority of the reason for him to go there is to go to the med lab."  
  
"J-Just trust me on this one, OK?" Ellone asked simply, walking back to the passenger's cabin.  
  
/Wonderful,/ Kiros thought to himself as he followed her up front. /She's as bad a liar as Laguna is, but she *does* know I can't call her on it up there. Why do I have the feeling this just got a lot trickier..../  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Quistis was waiting at the impromptu landing strip near Garden when the jet landed, shielding her eyes from the sun as Laguna, Kiros, and Ellone touched down.  
  
Ellone was chattering something to Laguna when she noticed her, and a broad, bright smile broke out on her face.  
  
"Quisty!"  
  
"Sis," Quistis grinned, moving up to hug the slightly older woman who was practically family, rather than just a friend. "Good to see you."  
  
"You too," Ellone nodded, barely not swatting at the air around her. /Yes, I know. Just get back to her and tell her what I said./  
  
"Quistis," Laguna nodded in her direction.  
  
"Hello, Laguna," the blonde smiled as she let Ellone go and extended her hand, some degree of her normal composure recovered.  
  
Laguna accepted it, then, a moment later, stretched from head to toe, muttering something about the uncomfortable seats on the jet.  
  
"So," Ellone shook her head. "Have them install new ones.. It's not like it will take long-- five minutes, at the most, and robots can do something that simple."  
  
".Those things creep me out. I don't trust 'em. Hyne knows just what Doc Odine could have programmed them to do," Laguna sighed. "But, we need him around," he intercepted what he thought Kiros would be about to say."  
  
"I didn't say anything," Kiros chuckled as he followed the two of them down, and the walkway was retracted back into the jet. "Quistis, it's good to see you."  
  
"Likewise, Kiros," Quistis smiled. "I'm glad to see you all here so quickly."  
  
"What's the big deal, then?" Laguna asked. "I mean, from what I picked up it wasn't urgent.. Is something wrong?"  
  
Ellone winced, but quickly glossed her motion over.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Quistis said quickly. "Just a little confusion down in medical - they need to get some paperwork filed, and the regs say they need some bloodwork on the Commander's immediate relatives. Nothing major."  
  
"He's OK, though?"  
  
"Squall's fine, Uncle Laguna," Ellone said. /Physically, anyway./  
  
"Yes, Squall's fine," Quistis nodded. "It's just something we put off as long as we could, but if we don't get it handled fairly soon, Kadowaki's going to have kittens. Besides, it's a good reason for you to pay a visit," she smiled, trying to make it look like everything was all right.  
  
"Oh, okay," Laguna seemed to accept this explanation, then an apologetic expression crossed his face. "Um, where are the washrooms?"  
  
"In the vehicle pool," Kiros and Quistis said almost as one. Quistis barely managed to avoid a slight giggle as she continued.  
  
"I'll take Ellone down to see Kadowaki, then come for you when everything's ready, all right Laguna?"  
  
"OK," he repeated. "'Bye, Elle."  
  
"See you soon!" Ellone called back, following Quistis off.  
  
Quistis waited until they were out of earshot before she spoke quietly to Ellone. "Kiros explained everything to you, right?"  
  
"Didn't need to," Ellone replied. "But he did anyway."  
  
"Should have known," Quistis chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "Any idea how you and Rinoa will tell Squall?"  
  
".I did, but things just got worse."  
  
"Worse," Quistis asked incredulously. "How could things get worse?"  
  
".Shiva's junctioned to Squall, right?"  
  
"Uhm, usually, yeah," Quistis nodded.  
  
"Well, it seems GFs like to gossip," Ellone sighed softly.  
  
"Please tell me that she didn't find out and tell Squall."  
  
"Not yet. but so long as he's junctioned, it's a risk."  
  
"I hope she'll wait for Rinoa and you," Quistis said, shaking her head. "Though at least you'd have the argument that Rinoa was going to tell him, but their GF's got impatient. On the bright side, I don't know if Squall's using his junctions at the moment - he may well be, but the odds are against a fight starting soon, so he might have decided to get a few moments peace."  
  
"We can hope," Ellone nodded. "But.. It's worse than that, too. GFs have some strange abilities to know things about their masters, and..."  
  
"And," Quistis prompted, not liking Ellone's tone at all.  
  
"Quistis, um." Ellone quavered. "Look, absolutely no one can hear this-- can we go to your dorm?"  
  
"We're closer to medical - once we're past the outer doors, it's soundproof. Security reasons," she explained, as the doors in question opened, and closed almost silently behind them.  
  
".Carbunkle told me that.. Well..  
  
"Th-There's. another spirit. In Rinoa."  
  
Quistis frowned as she thought about it. But it wasn't *too* unusual. "Meaning...?"  
  
"An. unfamiliar one. Not a GF."  
  
It clicked into place almost as soon as Ellone had finished saying it.  
  
"You mean she's...."  
  
".I-If you mean what I think you mean," Ellone nodded.  
  
"She's pregnant," Quistis said with a sigh, knowing that was what Ellone meant. "Perfect." 


	4. Discovery

~~~Part 4~~~  
  
Quistis and Ellone walked through the door to the infirmary quietly, moving over to where Rinoa was sitting with a look that said she couldn't decide if she should be nervous or depressed.  
  
"Elle and the others are here, Rinoa," Quistis said quietly, glad that the heavy doors would keep the young sorceress from hearing what they'd said in the hallway.  
  
"Hi, Ellone," she smiled weakly. "How have you been?"  
  
"Rinoa," Ellone sighed, trailing off.  
  
"She knows, Rinoa," Quistis said quietly.  
  
"...I thought as much," Rinoa admitted. "I'm just waiting for Dr.Kadowaki. I suppose we'll need Laguna to come here soon."  
  
Ellone frowned, but quickly rid herself of the expression. /She's got to know before Uncle Laguna comes here../  
  
"We've told him that it'll be a few minutes," Quistis explained. "He doesn't know the full story yet. And... there's something else you should know," she said hesitantly, not quite sure how to say it, or even if she should. /Where's Kadowaki,/ she thought to herself.  
  
As if on cue, the older woman came in from the lab, a thin frown on her face as she looked at the preliminary results of the blood work.  
  
"U-Um." Rinoa quavered. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Rinoa," Kadowaki said softly, "I think we should talk alone for a few minutes, unless you would rather have some company with you."  
  
Ellone winced, already knowing the news. "I really think we should go with her.. Whatever it is, we're her friends and we should be there for her..."  
  
Rinoa nodded wordlessly, but then added quietly. "Thanks, Ellone."  
  
"All right," Dr. Kadowaki nodded. "We can talk out here, then. Rinoa, did you and Squall ever talk about children?"  
  
"Not really," she fought back the dread that rose in her stomach.  
  
"I thought as much," the older woman sighed. "I'm afraid that the bloodwork shows that you're pregnant. You're not very far along, but your hormone levels are already starting to change."  
  
Rinoa gaped in shock, and appeared to be trying to say something, but failed quite miserably.  
  
"Are you going to be okay, Rinoa," Quistis asked quietly, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, trying to be supportive.  
  
Quite suddenly, Rinoa grit her teeth and clenched her fists. "That's it, then. Get Laguna. I have to sort things out."  
  
Ellone was a bit surprised, and definitely worried. That had been far too much like what someone would have expected from Squall a year ago.  
  
"I think it might be a better idea to wait on that, Rinoa," Kadowaki cautioned her. "This is going to be a surprise for him too, at least as much as it is for you."  
  
"Look," Rinoa sighed. "I know that, but.. With this information, I. we all need to be sure."  
  
"I know. But it won't help if you're upset when you tell him. I just think you should take a bit to cool down first. I'd prefer if you weren't in the room when I ran the tests, honestly - it'll seem a bit more normal."  
  
".I'll leave, then," Rinoa sighed. "I think I might go grab lunch in Balamb, then come back. Is that any good?"  
  
"That'll be fine," Kadowaki nodded. "I'm sorry this had to come up this way, but I thought you'd prefer to know as soon as possible."  
  
"I-It's OK," Rinoa assured weakly.  
  
"I'll go find Laguna," Quistis said quietly, standing to leave. "I'll let you know when I'm on my way back with him."  
  
"Alright. I'm gonna go now.."  
  
"It'll be okay, Rinoa," Quistis said softly, putting her hand on Rinoa's shoulder briefly before she left.  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
"Gross," Zell grimaced, wiping his hands on his shorts and leaving blackish- blue stains on them.  
  
"That's just wrong," Laguna wrinkled his nose at what had once been a fearsome creature. It certainly wasn't any more, Kiros observed; more bloodied chunks of flesh.  
  
"Very," Kiros agreed. "Though I'd imagine you're thankful you use a gun right now.. Zell, T-Rexaur blood doesn't wash out.."  
  
It was just about then that Zell realized who he was talking to. "Hey - what are you two doing here," he asked, seemingly not hearing Kiros' last comment.  
  
Laguna shrugged, seemingly searching for a reply. "The same thing you are, I guess," he replied finally.  
  
"No, I mean why are you *here*, here?"  
  
Kiros made a motion with his hand across his throat for Zell to shut up, but the young fighter didn't seem to notice it.  
  
"They need something for Squall's files, I guess," Laguna explained. "I'm not quite sure about what exactly, though..."  
  
"That's weird," Zell said, frowning slightly as he leaned back against one of the railings. "Wonder if it has to do with whatever it was Rinoa was so hysterical about yesterday?"  
  
Only the fact that Laguna was there kept Kiros from stepping up to Zell and calmly strangling him. He was still tempted, but it wasn't an option now.  
  
"Rinoa? Is something wrong with her?"  
  
"She's fine, Laguna," Kiros said quickly. "She was just a little wound up about something yesterday. Quistis told me about it when she called to have us come up here."  
  
"I'll say she was wound up," Zell half-laughed. "Doesn't take much to make her get like that, though."  
  
"Oh," Laguna blinked. "What happened, though?"  
  
"I dunno," Zell said, ignoring Kiros glares and less subtle messages to stop talking. "She just came running through the halls, said something about her mom's diary - can't quite remember what it was, though," he shrugged. "Something weird, that's all I remember."  
  
"Julia," Laguna inquired with mild interest. "Wonder what could have gotten her so upset in Julia's diary.."  
  
Kiros offered a silent prayer that Zell's current attempt to remember wouldn't prove any more effective than the last one.  
  
Unfortunately, it did.  
  
"Oh, I think I remember now. It was something about before she married Caraway - kept talking about those dreams Elle sent us to."  
  
"Huh. That's. weird," Laguna murmured. "That doesn't make much sense. Rinoa hadn't even been born then.. She probably wasn't alive at all, in fact.."  
  
"Well, that's why she had to read it in Julia's diary," Zell pointed out.  
  
"Come on, Laguna - we should probably get going back down to medical," Kiros said, finally deciding to try and end this before it got any worse.  
  
"It's the Doctor's break time, isn't it? I'm pretty sure twelve to one is her lunch break.."  
  
"She said she was going to make an exception for this," Kiros said quickly. "She wanted to get it over with as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh - I remember now," Zell said suddenly.  
  
"Damn," Kiros swore under his breath, hoping Laguna couldn't hear.  
  
Laguna apparently didn't, and turned to Zell. "Oh! What?"  
  
"Something about Caraway not really being her dad," Zell said. "Not sure why she'd be that upset, though - she didn't like him in the first place, I'd think she'd be glad to fine that out."  
  
Kiros winced when a shocked look gradually crept onto his friend's face.  
  
"No way," Laguna laughed half-heartedly. "That isn't.. Right. It can't be."  
  
"Well, that's what she was saying," Zell shrugged. "Really didn't make all that much sense."  
  
"We should get going, Laguna," Kiros said, his voice much calmer than he was.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Laguna agreed, not quite masking what was bothering him as well as Kiros did.  
  
/Dammit,/ Kiros thought to himself as they left the Training Center. /Why'd we have to run into the *one* person who could screw things up this badly?/  
  
"Oh, there you two are," Quistis said as she spotted them in the hall. "Laguna, Dr. Kadowaki's ready to see you."  
  
He remained quiet for a moment, then shook his head. "No. I need to talk to you.. Both of you," he looked from Quistis to Kiros. "First."  
  
Kiros sighed slightly, nodding. Quistis looked between them, keeping her concern from her face the same way she always had, but suspecting somewhat what had happened.  
  
"All right," she nodded. "Where would you like to talk?"  
  
"I guess just somewhere where half the Garden can't listen in."  
  
"Closest place with good locks would be the hall to Medical," Quistis said, certain that her suspicions had been right. "Anywhere else is pretty much public access at all times."  
  
"Fine, that works," Laguna agreed distractedly.  
  
The trio covered the distance to medical in a time that was only beaten by somebody taking a patient there - due largely to the wide berth the disturbed look on Laguna's face earned them from the other students. Quistis activated the security locks on the doors, and tried to calm herself down.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What exactly's going on here," Laguna asked directly. "And don't lie." He cast a hurt look in Kiros' direction when he said that.  
  
Quistis started to answer, but Kiros held up a hand to stop her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Laguna, but we all thought it would be better if you found out later, when we were sure. We found out that there's a good chance that Rinoa's your daughter, by Julia."  
  
He blurted out the first thing that sprung to mind. "Does Squall know?"  
  
"No, he doesn't," Kiros said, shaking his head. "Not yet. We've all agreed that it would be best if we had confirmation before telling him - it'll be a shock either way, and you know he doesn't handle things like that well."  
  
"I know.." Laguna sighed. "Look, let's go."  
  
"Just remember, Laguna," Kiros said, opening the door to Medical, "you have to let Rinoa tell him when she's ready. It's best that he hears it from her and Ellone.." 


	5. Unexpected Responses

~~~Part 5~~~  
  
Laguna, Kiros, and Quistis stepped into the plain, white room to find something not so normal- a completely and utterly miserable Rinoa and a rather lost looking Ellone. Not, of course, that Laguna blamed either one.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki looked at Quistis, receiving a discreet nod that was returned as the older doctor went to go get the full set of papers and equipment for the tests - leaving them to talk without her around.  
  
Ellone, her sixth sense of sorts more sluggish than usual, didn't pick up on the three who had just shown up until she actually saw them. Of course, when she did, her head snapped up and she attempted to be cheerful.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Laguna!" Kiros winced, knowing that it probably wouldn't be taken well that she was lying to him too.  
  
/"Too late now,"/ he thought, frowning slightly.  
  
"Ellone," Laguna interjected in a fairly unreadable tone. "Don't. Bother."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"We met Zell in the Training Center," Kiros explained softly. "He remembered enough of what Rinoa had said that Laguna figured out what was happening."  
  
"Oh my gosh.. Uncle Laguna.."  
  
"Why, Ellone?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Ellone looked down. "I just -"  
  
"Figured I couldn't keep my mouth shut?"  
  
"I-It's not that," Ellone was shaken, clearly but still keeping herself together. "This is a mess, more than anyone expected, and.." She trailed off, uncharacteristically at a lack for words. "We were all just trying to keep as many people from being hurt as possible. We didn't know for sure, and we didn't want to scare anyone without reason."  
  
"I had the right to know," Laguna replied, still in an odd tone, though his eyes had a mix of too many things- mostly hurt- to be in one tone of voice.  
  
"Laguna," Quistis said, taking the chance of using the same soft, stern tone she used when one of the SeeD's needed to be kept from going out of control. "*I* requested that Kiros and Ellone keep you in the dark, it wasn't their idea."  
  
Ellone tried to keep her expression the same as it had been, but couldn't. In fact, before she actually knew what she was saying, she'd blurted something out.  
  
"That's. not true, " it was at that point she realized what she was saying, but she couldn't turn back after that- not easily, anyway. "We just really didn't want anyone to find things out the hard way, and you could sort of threaten that. But everyone could have. The truth is, we just didn't think things through enough," a long pause. "No one ever meant to hurt you, we just.. Didn't think."  
  
"I *did* ask that Kiros not tell you," Quistis said with a slight sigh. At least try to get that much out. "Though that is the reason."  
  
Laguna was quiet for a moment, before speaking very slowly.  
  
"No more of this."  
  
"In that case," Rinoa began tiredly, finally speaking. "I've got some news, good or bad is up to you. Apparently, you're going to be a grandfather."  
  
Laguna stood there with a stunned expression before he spoke.  
  
"Hyne help us all," he sighed.  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Squall was sitting in his office, going over the latest reports on the new SeeD's, when he heard somebody knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," he said simply, obviously still focused on his work.  
  
The door creaked open, and Ellone's head peered around, followed by Rinoa stepping into the room.  
  
"Squall," Ellone greeted quietly, nodding in greeting. Rinoa didn't say anything.  
  
"Ellone," Squall said, clearly surprised as he looked up from the paperwork. There was something that seemed to be off, but he wasn't sure what - Ellone was here and he hadn't known she was coming, for one thing. And Rinoa was far too quiet.  
  
"Have a seat," he said, motioning to the chairs near his desk. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"That's up to you," Ellone murmured to herself, hoping she'd gone unheard once she'd spoken.  
  
"Yes," Rinoa said softly, "and no.."  
  
He noticed a quiet, almost nervous tone to Rinoa's voice - well, that explained why Ellone was here, at least.  
  
"What's wrong, Rinoa," he asked, setting the files off to the side.  
  
"I just got back from Dr. Kadowaki's," Rinoa blurted, "and.." She drew in a breath. ".Well, I'm pregnant," the last three words came out tersely and quickly, casting a look at Ellone. /Even if he takes that much well./  
  
The expression on his face was half-stunned silence for a moment.  
  
"You're what," he asked, like he wasn't quite sure he'd heard her right.  
  
"She's pregnant," Ellone repeated, keeping the worry off of her face but not quite out of her eyes.  
  
"Elle," he asked politely, "would you mind giving us a few moments alone?"  
  
"O-Okay," mentally, Ellone kicked herself. /He's not going to take any of this any better if *I* go to pieces../  
  
"Thank you," Squall said, waiting for the door to close behind her.  
  
"Rinoa," he said, trying to sort out exactly what he wanted to say. "I know we weren't expecting it, but I'm not going to get upset about it."  
  
"That's. not all, though."  
  
"There's nothing we won't be able to handle, Rinoa. We'll take care of it."  
  
"You know, you can be like your father."  
  
"He does have a few good points," Squall said, making a slightly awkward attempt to smile.  
  
"Somehow I think that's exactly what he'd have said to my mother if he'd been able to stick around."  
  
"You don't have to worry about me leaving, Rinoa - that's not going to happen."  
  
"I know, Squall," Rinoa regarded the statement gratefully. "But what I mean is.."  
  
"Yes," he prompted her, not entirely sure what was bothering her. A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed before he spoke again. "Rinoa, what's wrong," he asked quietly, getting up from behind his desk and moving towards her.  
  
"Squall. I. wasn't worried about what you'd say when you found out I was pregnant. I'm worried about the," Rinoa paused. "The circumstances. I found something out.."  
  
"What is it," he asked carefully, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. He hoped that it was doing some good to try and calm her down - but he honestly wasn't sure if it was helping.  
  
"My father's not my father," Rinoa didn't seem to care too terribly much about *that* fact, but definitely did care about what it ended up meaning. ".Laguna is."  
  
That seemed to reach him.  
  
"What? How?" To his credit, he didn't pull back - physically or emotionally. A few things he'd seen in the past started to fall into place. "Julia," he said, as much statement as question.  
  
"I. I really don't know," Rinoa replied, despite the fact that the two questions were more out of surprise than actual inquiries. "Yes, Julia."  
  
"This complicates things," he admitted, somewhat torn between reactions. "But we can work through this," he added, a stubborn certainty that she hadn't heard from him before.  
  
"We can try, anyway," Rinoa agreed, though she was far more uncertain than Squall.  
  
"Rinoa," he said, holding her close. "If we try is up to you. I'll understand if you don't want to. But we can do this."  
  
"I want to," she assured him, reminded of the fact that Squall could be rather insecure at times. "And I know you can. I just don't know if I'm strong enough for it.."  
  
"Then we'll help each other. This." Squall swallowed slightly, trying to work up the nerve to admit something he hadn't said very often, even if she had heard it before. "This doesn't change how I feel about you. But I think we need to talk with Kadowaki, and Laguna, as soon as we can."  
  
Rinoa smiled. It was small and a bit weak, but it was there and it was sincere.  
  
"You're right, Squall," she concluded after a moment, shifting her head slightly and giving him a light peck on the cheek. "It won't be easy, but we can handle it together."  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Ellone was sitting outside the office, humming and tapping the arm of the chair she sat in, doing almost anything so that she was moving somehow. She tensed and stopped, though, when she saw the door open and both Squall and Rinoa stepped out, but. neither one seemed upset. Rinoa was in the best mood she'd been in all day, that was for sure, and even Squall had some trace of something- happiness, contentment, something that she hadn't expected, anyway, on his face.  
  
"Is everything alright," Ellone asked tentatively.  
  
"It will be," Squall replied, nodding. "And thanks for coming."  
  
"It's no problem," Ellone replied with a smile.  
  
"Dropping everything and showing up an hour after you find out is not 'no problem,'" Rinoa reminded her with a laugh. "Particularly when you have to convince someone to make an unexpected trip."  
  
"Which we shouldn't have done," Ellone sighed sadly.  
  
"Do you think it'd help any if I talked to him," Squall asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Squall," Ellone replied, knowing full well her 'little brother' wasn't about to jump for joy at the thought. "I can take care of it."  
  
"All right," he nodded, half-relieved. "We do need to talk to him before the three of you go back to Esthar, though. I think a few things need to get sorted out."  
  
"He'll probably want to talk with you two, anyway," Ellone pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," Rinoa put in. "But it's not like we can blame him, really," she added helpfully, knowing some part of Squall probably did.  
  
For his part, the lean swordsman refrained from voicing his thoughts on the subject. Instead, he asked a fairly practical question. "Is he still down in medical?"  
  
"I'm not sure- he could pretty much have gone anywhere on the island," Ellone sighed. "Uncle Laguna isn't exactly the sitting around type."  
  
"Well, we'll see if he's down there when we go to talk to Kadowaki," Squall said with a slight frown. "And Elle - thanks for your help."  
  
"It's no problem, really."  
  
"This's gonna get repetitive," Rinoa remarked with a quiet laugh.  
  
"So let's just get going before it does," Squall said, actually chuckling a little as he rolled his eyes and started towards the elevator.. 


	6. Interlude: Blue Laguna

Interlude: Blue Laguna  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Kiros stood outside the locked door of Laguna's quarters, leaning against the wall and trying to come up with some way to talk things through. They'd left medical just a few minutes after Ellone and Rinoa had, and things had only gone downhill from there.  
  
"Laguna, I know you can hear me," Kiros said with a slight sigh.  
  
"And," a sulky voice shot back.  
  
"Would you try looking at this without being angry for a few moments? For Ellone, at least?"  
  
"Who says I'm angry?"  
  
"Anyone who knows you," Kiros pointed out. "You might not be yelling or screaming, but you're fuming inside."  
  
"Wonder why that is?"  
  
"Laguna, do you remember when we were back in the service in Galbadia?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then you've got to remember our recon missions, don't you? When we had to sit on any information we had until we knew it was accurate?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Now, think about what happened today. What would your first three responses have been if we'd told you what we'd found out?"  
  
"What's that matter?"  
  
"You may not know Squall too well yet; not that that's your fault; but you have to know how badly he might react to this."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"If we had told you that Rinoa might actually be your daughter, instead of Caraway's, one of the first things you would have done is to go to Squall and tell him, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yeah, maybe, but.."  
  
"This is something he needs to hear from Rinoa and Ellone. You know that, don't you?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"We couldn't take the chance that you would tell Squall before we could, and we weren't even sure if it was true. If we'd told you beforehand, and you'd told Squall, and it turned out that Julia was wrong, it would probably have closed off what's left of your relationship with Squall. We were trying to do what was best so that the least possible damage would be done."  
  
"Kiros.."  
  
"Laguna," Kiros said, knowing he was probably one step short of being told to go away, and wanting to get this last part in while he could, "I can't blame you for being upset with me. Just don't take it out on Ellone, all right? I didn't tell her until we were on the plane here anyways."  
  
"Look," Laguna began, remarkably calmly. "Maybe we do need to talk. Just. not now, all right?"  
  
"All right," Kiros agreed, nodding needlessly. "And Laguna. don't beat yourself up about the way things went, back then. I don't think they could have gone any differently."  
  
"Not so sure," Laguna replied. "But thanks, anyway." Shaking his head slightly, Kiros started back towards medical. Hopefully, Rinoa and Ellone were doing better.. 


End file.
